The Escapee
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: By wanting to flee Colombia definitively, Elizabeth creates a random tear that brings her to a city that she can't recognize in a time that she doesn't know and meets more than interesting. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion, it could he.
1. Chapter 1

In a deserted subway after the passage of a train, a passage opened which emerged a young woman before closing. She is about twenty years old with long black hair to her mouth, blue eyes, measuring 1.68m, the little finger cut and her stump is covered by a thimble. She wears a blue blazer and a long blue skirt a blue blazer underneath which is a corset and a long blue skirt.

She looks at where she is, before she sees a staircase and goes upstairs to see that it is dark and that she is now in a building made up of what appear to be shops with all the outside walls as well as the roof are windows allowing to see inside and other staircase allowing to leave. Curious, she took the stairs to see several roads and sidewalk. She decided to explore the area to learn more about where she is.

At the same time in the same building, there is a young man also in his twenties measuring 1.70m with short white hair, pale eyes with some blood vessels visible. He wears a long black hooded rain coat, a black satchel, under the coat dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a gold ring with a yellow gem surrounded by 5 smaller and different colors, a red, a blue, a green, an orange and a violet.

He closes the door of the lock store and lowers a grid that he locks before going out through automatic doors, where he sees the girl climbing the stairs visibly followed without knowing it by a man dressed only in black. Suspecting what was going to happen, he decided to follow them just in case to be sure.

And about twenty minutes later the young woman always followed without realizing it by the man in black followed in turn without knowing it by the white haired man is close to a glass pyramid surrounded by large buildings lit by lights on the floor. The black-clad man came closer and closer to the young woman until he got close enough to grab an arm and stuck him behind his back, pushing a knife before his throat.

"What do you want from me?" Asked the young woman with some pain caused by blocked his arm.

"All the money you have!" Said the man dressed in black.

"Let her go, asshole." Said the white-haired man noticing that presence while the man turns around still holding the girl as a hostage.

"Otherwise what?" Asked the man dressed in black.

"Otherwise you will feel it past." The white-haired man threatened.

Feeling that the white-haired man was not kidding the one dressed in black made a quick move to slaughter the girl, but the knife suddenly disappeared, shocking him.

"What..." Said the black-clad man, letting the girl go before the white-haired man approached him quickly and punched him hard enough to knock him out.

"It's okay?" The white-haired man asked the young woman.

"Yes. What happens with the knife?" Asked the young woman.

"No idea. By the way, my name is Vlad. And you?" The man said, introducing himself before asking the girl for his name.

"Elizabeth. Thank you for this guy." Said the young woman introducing herself.

"Oh, it's nothing. It happens often even if it is in different Arrondissement. A normal evening in Paris." Vlad said before seeing Elizabeth's shocked look. "What I said something stupid?" He asked.

"Are we really in Paris?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Vlad asked.

"I'm sorry, I've just arrived..." Said Elizabeth with a shock.

"Where are you nowhere?" Vlad asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said simply.

"Listen, I can let you sleep in my apartment for the night. I have a sofa that unfolds in bed. You will only have to sleep in it." Vlad said inviting Elizabeth.

"R-Really?" She asked with a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah, I can't see you sleeping on the street here." Vlad replied.

"Yes, it's true. Thank you." Elizabeth said.

They go to Vlad's apartment and once they enter Elizabeth lives a hallway with completely white walls with a door in front of the front door leading to a spacious living room. A piece of furniture on which is placed a wide and thin television with on the sides two pieces of furniture with several shelves with on one of them several DVD or series box and saga of film, and on the other books and video games of different consoles . The sofa is a 3-seater sofa bed microfiber gray, with just to his left a lamp strong enough to illuminate at least the room once dipped in the dark.

Elizabeth looked at the room with interest as Vlad lowered the back of the couch into a double bed and opened the armrests and took out a thick pillow from the left one and a blanket from the left one before closing the armrests and placed the pillow and blanket on the couch.

"I'm going to lend you one of my pajamas so you can sleep comfortably. I think a corset and a long skirt will not be very comfortable." Vlad said, nodding Elizabeth's affirmation as she examines the room.

He then went to his room to see a white and black cat lying on the bed cover.

"You couldn't help it." Vlad said with a half smile before caressing the cat purring him.

He opened his closet silently, pulling out pants and a pajama top at random. He closed the door before leaving for the living room and let her change in the bathroom after showing her the way to this room and the kitchen.

And once that was done, he wished Elizabeth a good night before going to her room to go to bed. Elizabeth turned off the light and lay back on the couch, which became a bed for her, then fell asleep wondering what she had fallen into.

Elsewhere, in a classroom during a mathematics class, a high school student seemed to be stressed, he heard hundreds or even thousands of voices resonating like echoes in his head. That terrified him, he did not know where his voices came from or even how to stop hearing them. He even thought internally to pierce his eardrums. He looks in all directions hoping to find a loophole until he notices that the teacher and all the other students are looking at him.

Vlad then wakes up in a violent start by sitting down, putting a hand on his mouth to hide a scream that has just come out making it audible only for people in the room. Once the scream ended, he withdrew his hand before the cat awoke now to move towards him, rubbing his head against Vlad's chest. He gave her a few hugs before lying down again. The cat lay down again, this time closer to Vlad who falls asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Vlad and Elizabeth are in a clothing store to buy her an outfit with which she would go unnoticed compared to the outfit she wore when she arrived. In order not to attract attention in the store. She wears jeans, a white t-shirt and a basketball mayor to lend him Vlad the time they find him better clothes for her.

"So it's the norm for women of this reality to dress like men." Elizabeth noticed seeing women in the same section of the shop where they are.

"From this reality?" Vlad asked curiously.

"Forget that. It's just a silly think." Elizabeth said not wanting to say more.

"I'm not one to give up the case. You will have to explain to me at one time or another the reason why you arrived in Paris without knowing it." Vlad said jokingly halfway.

"If you tell me what happened to the knife I had under my throat last night." Elizabeth retorted.

"There was no knife." Vlad said, lying about the facts.

"Don't lie to me. I felt the blade against my throat, and when this guy moved it it disappeared." Elizabeth replied.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you about it once in the apartment while we eat. Okay?" Vlad said, nodding to Elizabeth as she had just picked up several clothes and headed for the fitting room.

A few hours later, they arrive in his apartment with several bags of clothing they put in a corner of the living room, Vlad went into the kitchen to prepare a meal. Elizabeth took the remote control and pressed a red button, which turned on the TV while a news flash went on and the presenter started talking.

"It's been four years since Adam Dieval went missing. Said the presenter while a picture of a young man whose face resembles that of Vlad, but with green eyes and brown hair much shorter. "Following a fugue where he left no trace, taking almost all his personal effects present at his parents. They have still not stopped the search, even though the police have long suspected that he will not be found or that he has been killed." Explained the presenter as images of the young man and her family are shown on the screen, before showing a red-haired woman and green eyes portrayed as Adam's mother as she talks about her son. Telling how she loves him and hopes he will come back before being followed by his father-in-law and the rest of his family.

"It's always the same." Vlad said arriving with a tray containing two plates of pasta with cheese and ham.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Every time a kid runs away, the parents and other relatives of the deceased make statements that they like him. May they regret not seeing him anymore and hope they come back. They don't think about the possibility that if he ran away, it's just not to see them anymore." Vlad explained before taking a bite of dough.

"Why would he not want to see them? It shows that they love him." Elizabeth asked as she listened to the statements.

"Tell me, what do you hear from him from parents?" Vlad asked.

"Good." Elizabeth said while listening to old statements on this case that are being broadcast.

"Exactly. Not even a few flaws. He values it as if he were a saint. Why do you think?" Vlad asked wanting to push the reflection.

"To make him come back to them." Elizabeth said after thinking a few seconds.

"Yes. They don't even look medically speaking to deduce what caused the runaway. Because that would make them understand in what way they have screwed up. I wonder what they could do to push their kid ran away, and more with all his stuff is not nothing." Vlad said.

"It's possible. I left home because it was not really a house anymore, but a prison for me." Elizabeth said looking at her plate before eating.

"What did they do to you as parents so that you would consider where you lived as a prison?" Vlad asked curiously.

"I'll answer you if you answer the question I asked you at the store first." Elizabeth replied.

At the same time in the shop where Vlad works, a cashier wearing a T-shirt with the logo of the store dealing with the crate charged several customers before the store was more than two customers watching the games in a radius Xbox360 and PS3. A man and a woman.

Both seem to be twins, they have red hair and green eyes. The man wears a beige jacket with a white shirt underneath which is a green tie and a darker beige jacket and brown pants and beige shoes with brown tip.

The woman wears the same clothes except that the pants are replaced by a dress the same color as the pants.

"Excuse me, can I help you? The cashier asked the two people.

"Yes, we are looking for someone who works here." The man said.

"This person's name is Vlad." The woman said.

"The boss? You missed it very little. He came this morning and took some day off." Replied the cashier.

"I see. Do you have any information to give us?" The woman asked.

"Not much. He opened the shop by buying the part of the station where you found yourself. Before he was alone. Then when the store started to have more customers, he hired me to be able to take care of more things without mixing the brushes with any task to perform." Explained the cashier.

"Okay, thank you and have a nice day." The man said before he and the woman left.

"In your opinion, how long will Comstock take before finding this reality and entering it?" The woman asked curiously.

"I don't know. But this one is more tenacious than the others it is necessary to grant it this. I'm more curious about who this young man was than last night." Said the man taking a newspaper on the floor talking like Adam Dieval's TV diary. "There is some resemblance to Vlad, don't you think, Rosalind?" He said, looking at Adam's picture, calling the woman by her first name.

"You're right. But Vlad is albino, right?" Rosalind retorted.

"Oh, seeing what happened with the knife that threatened poor Elizabeth, it could be more special than we thought." The man said.

"We agree, Robert. He is to watch." Rosalind said calling the man by name.

A little later in Vlad Elizabeth's apartment had just finished his story.

"I see, and what happened to Booker? You stopped talking about him when you were pursued in the hand of the prophet." Vlad asked curiously.

"He got himself killed by giving me the instrument to use to control Songbird." Elizabeth answered with sadness.

"I'm sorry..." Vlad said.

"You aren't responsible." Elizabeth said looking at the floor before looking at Vlad. "And you're not shocked by the fact that I come from another reality?" She asked slightly shocked.

"I saw a lot of crazy stuff. So I'm not impressed by a science fiction fantasy." Vlad replied with amusement.

"And for the knife?" Elizabeth asked.

"Seen what you told me you deserve at least one answer. That's it." Vlad said, pointing to the red stone on his ring. "It allows me to model reality around me. I can for example: make believe that I torture a guy on a chair while I'm sitting on the chair." Vlad explained.

"What other stones do they do?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Everything in its time. And see them we should take the opportunity to go to the Eiffel Tower before yellow jackets fuck shit." Vlad said, getting up and taking the tray now without food to put him in the kitchen.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tomorrow I'll explain to you all you need to know." Vlad said with a smile of fun.


End file.
